Dual-in-line integrated circuit units are conventionally mounted on printed circuit boards by the use of connectors or sockets having resilient contacts which are soldered to the p.c. boards in position to make detachable electrical connection to the i.c. terminals. Each contact is formed of a solderable, electrically conductive metal spring material and is secured in a recess in an electrically insulating connector body so that a post part of the contact extending from the bottom of the recess is easily fitted into a selected opening in a p.c. board to be soldered to a circuit path on the board and so that an i.c. terminal is easily inserted into the top of the recess to be detachably engaged with the contact. However, the cost of such connectors is becoming an increasingly more significant part of the overall cost of printed circuit board assemblies and the nature and character of the connectors is becoming an important factor in determining the cost of panel board assembly and in determining the reliability and versatility achieved by the printed circuit panels. In that regard, it would be desirable to reduce the cost of the components used in such components to provide a connector structure. It would also be desirable to provide such a connector structure which is easily mounted on a p.c. board, which is adapted to receive different types of i.c. terminals with greater ease and versatility, and which provides greater ease and reliability in detachably mounting i.c. units on the p.c. board.